When Darkness Comes
by JTF2
Summary: Jules is attacked and dose not know where she is. Jammy, and seems to be turning into a bit of a crime solving one, so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I did this at like ten at night and I don't really know how it turned out but read anyways! : ) : )**

When she woke up she had no idea where she was. It was dark and she was cold. She could feel her naked body on the wet concrete floor and reached around, trying to find something to block out the cold. Finding something she tried to look at it and it was… a big baggy T-Shirt. Pulling it over her head she reached out once again to find her purse, and upon rummaging through it she found her gun. Prioritizing she loaded the gun and stood up slowly, to make sure nothing was too damaged. She still had no idea where she was. The shirt came down to her knees, which gave her a little more confidence, but she felt exposed and a little trigger happy. Looking around she could barley see, but she had a general idea of things around her. To her left there was a big wall with broken windows at the top, to her right there were crates and boxes and right in front of her was a shop sliding door. Glancing behind her she saw another wall, feeling it was safe, ran towards the door. She was stepping lightly because she had no shoes on she ran as fast as she could towards the door, and once she opened it, rain was pouring from the sky. Standing outside there were some cars going past and a person coming towards her, with a hat and a long trench coat on. They were looking at her, and just to be safe she pointed the gun at them and said

'SRU! Freeze where you are!'

The man stopped and put his hands in the air.

'Look lady, I don't want trouble, I was just going to the bar'

She thought for a second and said

'Where am I?'

He stared at her like she was insane, then said

'Armoury Street, look do you want me to call the cops or something cuz I gotta place to be'

She thought for a second and said

'Ok, ya sure, but call and ask for Kira Marlowe'

The guy dialled then said

'Hi, ya I got some lady not lookin to good and she's askin for someone with the SRU named Kira… ya that's her. Ok'

He handed the phone to Jules and said

'Keep it'

Watching him walk away she said

'Kira?'

'Jules? Is everything ok?'

At that exact moment everything hit her, she was alone in the street, in a not to good part of town, in a t-shirt in the rain.

'Kira, I don't know what happened! I…'

The tears were streaming down her face and Kira tried to calm her

'Ok, listen Jules I am going to send a car ok? I-'

Jules cut her off

'No! Umm, do you think you could call Sam? Please?'

She could hear the keyboard keys typing

'Ya Jules, I can do that, just give me a second ok?'

She nodded and examined herself. Her knees were bleeding, her head hurt and she felt sick to her stomach. It was dark out and raining like there was no tomorrow, then Sam's sleepy voice came through the speaker.

'Jules? What's going on? Kira called me and it's like three in the morning!'

'Sam, I need help'

She cried. She could hear him getting dressed and he said

'Ok, well I have your location; I will be there as soon as I can'

'Sam? Do you think you could bring dry clothes?'

She said before he hung up

'Sure Jules, anything you want. I will be there as fast as I can'

He said this time more softly.

When he arrived Sam gout out of the truck and walked over to Jules with a pair of pants and a t-shirt and walked over to her. She still had the gun in her hands and was shaking, and when he approached she stepped back.

'Jules it's me'

He said opening his arms in a hug like fashion. He could see the tears streaming down her face and she was soaking wet from the rain. Without warning she ran towards him and thrust her face into his chest.

'Sam'

He hugged her and said

'Jules, why don't you get dressed then get you checked out, there is a nasty gash on your forehead'

She looked up at him, and he knew he really had no idea how much pain she must be in, physically and emotionally.

'Sam, will you stay with me'

He kissed her gently on the forehead and said

'Anything you want'

Pulling back she took the pants he had brought and slipped them on. They were the smallest he could find and still were to big. Taking the shirt she turned around and he watched for other people, he knew she had been violated enough tonight.

'Ok, lets do this'

She said and got into his truck.

The ride to the hospital was quick and short. When he got to the emergency door he said

'Jules, you have to leave the gun here'

She hesitated, but gave him a look that said she was not in the trusting mood right not.

'Jules…'

She put it in the glove box with a huff. He got out and opened her door, taking her hand when she held back.

'Were doing this together'

She slowly came to him, and without warning he picked her up.

'You have no shoes'

He said when he knew she was going to protest, but she didn't. She placed her face in his chest and he knew she was trying to forget it all. When they walked into the emergency room a nurse was there.

'Are you the two police officers? I got a call from someone saying two officers would be here soon'

He could tell she was knew, but he had a fair idea that she knew what she was doing.

'Yes, she needs a doctor'

The nurse led them to a small room.

'Right here, the doctor will be here shortly. There is a gown on the bed and the call button is on the door frame'

And with that she left Sam and Jules in the silent room. He laid her down on the bed and could tell she was struggling to stay awake.

'Jules, we need to put the gown on'

She moaned, but her eyes remained closed.

'Jules…'

He coaxed and she pulled the gown over her eyes to block the light. Laughing he said

'Do you want me to get the doctor in here?'

She sat up and said

'Fine, but do you think I could have something to eat. I actually don't even know what time it is…'

She sounded concerned, but he nodded and left her in the room.

When he returned she was laying on the bed, and by her breathing he could tell she was asleep. Sitting next to the bed in the chair provided he sighed and let everything soak in. Jules was attacked, but he didn't know if she was raped. He tried to push those thoughts away when he felt his phone buzzing.

'Hello?'

He answered quietly

'Braddock, what the hell is going on? Kira told me to call you about Jules and-'

He cut him off

'Shhh! Ok Greg firstly I don't know what happened, secondly Jules is sleeping now so we need to be quiet and thirdly, I don't think we can come in tomorrow'

Greg sighed, then said

'Ok, well stay with her. Does she have a gun? Better yet do you have a gun because if whoever did this tries to find her I do not want anything to happen. At this point it is shoot before questions, got it?'

Sam was shocked to see the shoot-first side of Greg, but he would do whatever was needed to keep Jules safe.

'Copy that, I will call you tomorrow'

He hung up before Greg could respond. Hearing the door open slowly he looked to see a tall skinny man with a blonde crew cut and glasses walk in.

'Hi, my name is Dr. Leigh Wolf, but you can call me Dr. Leigh because there are four other Wolf's here'

Sam shook his hand as he sat down. In a hushed tone he said

'So, the receptionist said we got a call from the police saying you were going to come in, do you know exactly what happened?'

Sam sighed, then said

'All I know is Jules was attacked and it must have been bad cuz she is bruised and bleeding. She had her gun and didn't shoot the guy, at least not to my knowledge, and when I got the call all I was told was that she was in trouble and didn't want the cops there'

Dr. Leigh was taking notes and said

'Well, if you wake her up I have an X-ray room booked so we can see what's going on. It is down the hall to the left, you will see the sign and there and should be helped as soon as you arrive'

Sam thanked him as he left the room and turned his attention to Jules, still sleeping and oblivious to the conversation that just occurred.

'Jules'

He said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stirred, but made no intention of opening her eyes.

'Jules, you need to wake up'

She tried to roll over but he saw the pain streak across her face. She opened her eyes and it hit her where she was.

'Now what?'

She said slightly irritated.

'We need to go get x-Rays, cumon, and ii got food'

She looked at him and sat up, but she said

'What did you get to eat?'

Holing out a bag of Salt and Vinegar fishies with a smile

'I know you like them'

She smiled and said

'Ok, lets do this'

He helped her up and before they left the room he took off his shoes and sock, when she gave him a look

'So your bare feet aren't lonely'

She smiled and took his hand.

'Can I have those fish now?'

She said taking the bag from him and opening it up. He took a handful and threw one up in the air to catch it in his mouth, but missed and it bounced off his nose.

'Hey don't waste them'

She said as she held the bag out of his reach.

* * *

**So ya, chap 1! Let me know if I should go on, I think I will, I just don't really know where to go from here so I need ideas people! Review and help me out! remember Reviews = Love 3 **** heart I think… : ) : )**


	2. Chapter 2

'Sam, please don't leave'

He smiled to her as she went slowly into the MRI machine.

'Hey, don't worry I am not going anywhere'

She tried to smile but was worried. The doctor said there might be a chance of internal bleeding because one of her ribs was broken, and the concussion might have caused some bruising on her brain, which was never good.

'Miss Callaghan, please try to stay still'

Dr. Leigh said over the intercom from the observation room. The buzz of the machine filled her ears. Closing her eyes she felt the darkness surround her thoughts, she tried to push the events of the past four hours from her mind. Although she really had no idea what happened she knew it must have been pretty bad to cause amnesia. Maybe she was better off not knowing. She felt herself dozing off but the sudden silence startled her. Feeling the bed move she opened her eyes to see Sam standing over her with a smile on his face. He helped her up and right as he was about to say something when Dr. Leigh walked in.

'Ok, there is good news and bad news. Good news is that nothing to serious happened, bad news is that there is some internal bleeding caused by-'

Jules cut him off

'No!... I don't want to know'

She looked down, she didn't mean to say that, it just came out.

'That's fine, we do need to keep you under observation for a couple of days because the concussion could be more serious than it looks, but you are still free to walk around. WE booked you a room that's on the fourth floor, number 412, and I will check in as soon as I can'

And with that he left Sam and Jules standing in the small room speechless.

'Sounds like he is trying to book you into a hotel'

Sam said opening the door for Jules.

'Well, you should at least call Greg so he doesn't tell the chief that we are AWOL'

She squeezed her eyes shut as the nurse put the IV needle in her arm. After a quick breath in she looked back at him, and he could tell she was trying to be strong but was almost at her breaking point.

'Alright Miss Callaghan if you need anything there is a button on the side of your bed and I will be back in an hour to check your vitals'

She flashed a smile then left. Silence again.

'You should get some sleep'

Sam said softly as she leaned back in the bed, well it was more of a flop. She Sam him smile, and said

'The doctor said my rob tore some muscle so if I use any upper body strength it hurts. Falling is easier'

He came over and sat on the bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest. She felt bad for dragging him into this mess, but she was glad he was there. Leaning on the pillow she closed her eyes for a second. Hearing Sam get up she grabbed his hand and said

'Stay'

Opening one eye she saw him smile. Moving over she made room for him to lay down and when he was comfortable she said

'I'm glad you're here'

He pulled her closer and she could feel his breathing, the warmth of his body and his closeness.

'Don't worry Jules; I will never go anywhere if you don't want me to'

When he woke up Jules was staring at him. When his eyes got less blurry he say that she looked empty, like she had no more feelings, like whatever happened they stole some of her.

'Jules, are you ok?'

She said nothing but he saw the tears building up in her eyes.

'Sam… I just don't know what to do, I don't know what to feel, what to think, I just don't know'

A lone tear fell and he wiped it away with his thumb. Before he could speak a nurse came in without looking she said

'Alright Miss Callaghan, time for your tests. Your friend will have to stay here because of safety reasons'

Finally looking up Sam saw a small old lady with greying hair and a clipboard. She looked like the person that everybody feared.

'What tests?'

Sam and Jules said at the same time

'Blood tests'

She took Jules' IV pole and was very impatient. Jules sat up, but was a little dizzy and when she reached for something to hold onto Sam caught her hand. She smiled and as she headed for the door he jumped out of bed to follow them. As he rounded the corner the nurse placed her hand firmly on his chest and said

'Stay'

He watched Jules walk slowly down the hall, one hand on the wall and the other on the IV pole. Once they entered the elevator he sighed and turned around. Seeing the nurse's station he got an idea. Running over there was the young lady that helped them before texting.

'Busy?'

He said. When she looked up she blushed and tucked her phone away

'Can I help you?'

He smiled and said

'Yes actually I think you can. My friend, the cop, is kind of upset and I was thinking a good way to make her feel better would be to-'

He explained the plan and could feel the excitement building in his stomach.

**Ok, so little cliffy but trust me it gets awesome! I wasn't really sure how this chapter turned out but let me know if I should reveal the plan, because if I don't get enough reviews there will be no more story, and I'm sure I wont be the only one who will be sad **** so, hit the button! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here is another chapter, it is totally crappy and short but I had a huge writers block and am studying for midterms so read and let me know how bad it is. **

Greg had no idea what was going on. He got a call in the middle of the night saying Jules was going to the hospital, she was attacked. No one there would answer his questions and all day he couldn't get a hold of Sam or Jules. Giving up he got the name of the hospital that she was checked into and he was going there to get some answers. Walking in he met a small lady at the nurses station and in an angry tone he said

'I need Julianna Callaghan's room number now'

The lady looked shocked, then said

'Ok, number 412, right down there. Be careful though, she is still sore and the room is, well a disaster'

Greg had no idea why she was smiling, or why the room would be a mess, but he hurriedly made his way to the room. Opening the door he saw what the nurse meant, the room was a giant fort. Pulling back what he thought was the door, mostly because the IV pole was there, he saw Jules sitting across from Sam and she was crying.

'Jules? What's going on?'

He ment to say it softly, but it didn't work. She quickly looked away and wiped her eyes, and Sam just stared at him. Greg realized the growing pain in his knee so he shuffled in a bit and sat down.

'Why are you here?'

She said, trying to calm her breathing. He felt bad, not knowing what was going on and coming in here to see her crying.

'I wanted to make sure you were ok?'

She looked like crap, she was bruised and her eyes were red from crying. Not a lot made her cry, so this was bad

'Jules what happened?'

She took a breath and looked at Sam, as if asking permission. He nodded and placed a hand on hers, calming her

'Well two nights ago I went down the street, just for a walk. I felt pressure on my neck and when I woke up I was in a warehouse, I had my gun and I hurt all over…'

She trailed off and tears streamed down her face, but she took a breath and continued.

'This morning the doctor informed me that it looks like someone tried to- to'

She couldn't continue. He placed a reassuring hand on hers and she looked up at him. this time Sam spoke quietly

'They didn't, though'

The silence was deafening, he could tell Jules was going over and over things in her head, Sam was wanting to kill the guy who did this, and Greg wanted information.

'So, how long do you have to stay?'

'Umm, until Tuesday, then I can go. They want to make sure my brain doesn't bruise or something because of the concussion, so I'm stuck here'

Looking around he said

'Well, I wouldn't mind staying here. Food, TV, awesome fort, everything someone needs and more'

Greg could tell she couldn't help but smile.

'Listen, how about a change of scenery. I will go for a walk and Sam can run home because I have a feeling he will be staying, and everyone needs to brush their teeth once in a while'

Jules looked at Sam, who nodded in response.

'Cool, shower sounds nice'

Sam said as he crawled out of the fort. His head caught on the door; he stumbled and hit his knee on the side table. The blankets fell in, which caused a domino affect and soon everything was on the floor. All Greg could hear was Jules' laughing and Sam's cursing and swearing due to his knee. He thought to himself

'This could get interesting'

**Ya, so like I sad, crap. Any ideas? Please let me know so the next one is not as bad! Hit the button below please ! : ) : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this chapter is from Sam, Jules and Greg's POV, it might be a little confusing but everything will be clear by the end. If you don't get it PM me and I would love to explain cuz the last thing I want is to someone to not understand. So, read!**

JULES

Jules just wanted to escape. To forget everything that was going on now, get into the car, blast the music and drive as far as she could. That's what she did when she needed to think and it always worked. When she and Sam started growing closer they played this game where one of them would call the other in the middle of the night, pick a direction and drive. Sitting on the bed staring into space with her knees pulled up to her chest she kept trying to think of something to distract her. She didn't want to cry in fount of anyone again, let alone Greg. Snapping out of it she looked over to Greg, who was giving her a weird look.

'You ok Jules? Want me to call the doctor?'

She quickly shook her head

'No, I'm fine, just trying to remember what state I left the house in, that's all'

Looking away she pulled the blanket up around her chest but cringed as a sharp pain rocketed through her side. Taking a quick breath in, she froze in place, but slowly relaxed as she felt Greg's eyes on her. Looking over to her phone when it buzzed she grabbed it and read the text message from Sam

_Hey, I'm at your house, what do you want me to get? _

She thought for a second then texted him back

_Umm, there is a backpack on the floor next to my bedroom door, that's an overnight bag for our trips, take that because everything I need is in there. Also those fuzzy PJ pants and my grey sweats. And whatever shirts you can find._

Thinking about how long that message was going to be she sent it. Setting her phone down she caught Greg still looking at her

'What he needs to get'

She reasoned, and it seemed he accepted it. Yawning she laid back and pulled the thicker blanket over her head. Closing her eyes she felt herself relax as she sank into the darkness.

_She knew he was close, she could feel it. Hearing a noise she flinched and tried to grab for something to use as a weapon, just incase. Finding a metal rod she held it and prepared herself for an attack. Her heart was beating in her ears; she could feel her head was still a little fuzzy from whatever they gave her, she her feet were cut up. Seeing movement she shrunk back, but they saw her. He came at her and instinct took over. She swung the rod and it got the guy in the head. He fell to the ground with a silent thump. Looking closer she realized that the man has her purse. Slowly reaching down she snatches her purse away and runs. She can hear her heavy breathing and rapid heartbeat, but something new as well. Behind her she can hear footsteps and they are getting closer. She is tired, but can feel the adrenalin rushing through her veins. Stumbling she falls and she can feel the pain of flesh meeting cement. The man comes up behind her and she can hear his breathing, almost smell him. The building is dark and can't see him clearly but she knows he is bad, and she needs to get out of there. _

'_Please?'_

_She begs as he stands over her. He has something in his hands, a piece of pipe. He holds it high above his head and says_

'_Don't count on it sweetie'_

'No!'

She screams, protecting her head with her hands. Her vision is blurry due to tears but she can sense Sam next to her, pulling her into his arms. She wanted so badly to forget, to never remember, but she knew that was not going to happen.

'Jules, calm down. I need you to breathe ok? Look at me'

She can feel the soft touch of his fingers wiping away her tears.

'Sam please, don't let him near me'

SAM

The doctor said she might have nightmares, and he was pretty sure it was going to happen, just not this bad. Not five minutes after he got back into the room he heard her scream. Turning around he saw her cover her head and tears stream down her cheeks. Rushing over he pulled her into his arms, so she would feel protected, and said

'Jules, calm down. I need you to breathe ok? Look at me'

He wiped her tears and she shoved her face into his chest.

'Sam please, don't let him near me'

He had no intention of letting anyone near her, that's for sure. He held her tight until her breathing calmed down a bit, and then he said

'Jules, can you look at me?'

She looked up at him, tear streaked and her eyes were red. He could see the fear in her face, but knew she would never tell him if he asked her what the dream was about.

'Are you ok?'

By the look on her face she seemed indecisive, wanted to say yes but feeling a no. Pulling her closer he felt her relax as she got closer to him. He knew he needed to distract her, but he also needed to let her know she was not alone, that he was here for her. He held her tight to his chest, her face wound up back in his neck again and he could feel the warm tears on his skin. He felt bad for her, he wanted to be able to take all this away but knew the only way he could was to take this guy off the streets.

'Greg went to get the gun and take it to the station. They are going to get this guy ok sweetie?'

He felt her jump and she quickly looked him in the eyes

'Please don't call me that again. Ever again'

She was dead serious and he took the hint. Pulling her close again he said

'Alright, never again'

He could tell Jules was falling asleep, but she definitely had no intention of letting him go.

'Lay down Jules'

He said as he tried to tip them over onto the bed. She laid down and pulled him down with her. Yawning she said

'Please don't go, I just need to know…'

She trailed off, but he knew what she was going to say. Pulling the blanket up around them he said

'Night Jules'

GREG

He had a lot to take in and had no idea how to. Jules was attacked but she didn't want anyone to know, typical Jules. He also had no idea how to tell the team because he new they would rush to the hospital to see her but Greg knew she needed to be alone, or rather with Sam. Tonight the team was on patrol but he had other intentions. They were going to check out the place where Kira got the call from Jules that night. Walking into the station there were questioning looks from the team. The table looked empty missing Sam and Jules, but he sat down and said

'Alright, so I hope you had a good couple days off but before you say anything we need to talk.'

He waited for everyone's attention and had it instantly

'Something has happened to Jules. She was attacked and is not in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. No one knows what happened, she had amnesia, and tonight we are going to where Sam picked her up'

Everyone was speechless, but then spoke at once. It was a mixture of 'is she ok?' and 'we gotta get this guy' but Ed's comment caught Greg's ear

'Sarge, why didn't she call us?'

Greg hesitated to come up with an answer.

'Well you know Jules she wanted to make it like she was ok, like this didn't affect her. Because she is our only girl she thinks she needs to bury her feelings but we need to prove to her that she doesn't have to. We need to catch whoever did this and make them pay. So team, gear up we got a very bad man to catch'

And with that the 5 guys left the table to seek revenge.

**To clarify Lew is not dead, cuz I really liked him, so there is Wordy Spike Lew Ed and Greg. **

**SO? Let me know what you think! I think this chapter is better than the last and thanks to everyone for the ideas! I don't really know where this is going so if you have an idea tell me cuz I haven't really thought about it. Hope you liked it! : ) : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok sorry it took me so long and its kinda short, but I've had a huge writers block but its here!**

'Boss, someone's here'

Spike spoke into his radio quietly. He saw a dark car pull up to her driveway and the man who got out was wearing all black.

'Copy that, don't move'

Team one was doing a stake out on Jules' house after the CSI team discovered that there was blood on her gun and two bullets were missing. Spike was in the tree in her neighbour's yard; Ed and Wordy were in the house guarding the doors, Greg was in the Suburban parked down the street and Lew was on the roof across the street. They also had team three on standby, just incase things got ugly. Spike tapped at his laptop and said

'Boss, it's a ghost plate, no registration, no name, no nothing. This is a fake plate'

He could hear Greg sigh and say

'Well, can you get a description of the guy?'

There was silence for a minute as the team tried to get a look at the man, when Spike said

'I think he's a ninja!'

Everyone tried to muffle their laughter when the man caught their attention. He was placing little black circles on the corner of the windows.

'Boss, those are cameras'

Silence, then

'Ed, Wordy, you need to get out of sight!'

Ed accidently bumped over something and the man heard it. Looking around he jumped in his car and tires squealed as he pulled out of the drive way and took off down the street.

'Well, that went… well?'

Wordy said as he did a damage check on Jules' living room.

(._.)

Jules woke up and was curled into Sam. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light.

'Morning'

Sam said startling her. Looking over she smiled and said

'Can I go home now?'

Sam hesitated with his answer. He knew the guys were checking out her house to day, to make sure nothing weird was going on, and the doctor had requested that she stay with someone close until the amnesia went away.

'Sam?'

She said, looking concerned.

'Sorry, umm ya I think you can go home today'

She gave him a suspicious look then rolled onto her back.

'Sam?'

She said quietly

'Ya?'

He rolled to look at her

'Will you stay with me? Because I really don't think I can be alone without accidently shooting the FedEx man'

He smiled and said

'Anything you want'

(._.)

The men were sitting around the table, thinking about what they were going to do. They knew Jules could not go home, but they also knew if she didn't go home that the 'ninja men' as Spike nicely put it, were going to get suspicious and start causing problems.

'Why did we just shoot them when we had the chance?'

Ed questioned

'He probably was not the guy behind this, they sent him because he was expendable, he got one mission and that's all he knew. If we shot him or interrogated him it wouldn't matter'

Wordy explained. Ed sighed then Spike looked up

'Why don't we lure them in, set a trap?'

Everyone looked at him. It was one of those moments where they were amazed at his ideas, even if they came rarely.

'That is an amazing idea, now all we have to figure out is how we do that and keep Jules safe'

They started scheming.

**Ok, so like I said, short. If anyone has any ideas on what their plan is please let me know, cuz I haven't come up with one yet! Lol so review and help me out! **


	6. Author Note

Ok, so I am super super super sorry that I have not updated in forever, but my life is insane right now. First, my computer is broken and the people at furetshop have had it for like a week and still nothing. School is crazy, as is my house so I am not going to update until I get my computer back. I really really hope you all don't shoot me, like really hope, but I just cant do it right now… so, when I do update it will be amazing, I just hope it is soon. So sorry for keeping you all waiting, and love you !!

rach


End file.
